Hate Myself For Loving You, A New Twist
by C-shell12203
Summary: You know my story Hate Myself well this is my alternate ending Andi doesn't move but she acts like she hates Danny, Was it a threat that made her betray him or maybe something she saw about Wendy... *If u have time 2 read you have time to review -Chelsea*
1. Beginning

**Okay so many of you have read my story Hate myself for loving you, well I had conflicting ideas about where to go after Danny and Andi started dating this is my first Idea the second is the original one I used but I thought I'd publish it in a new light hope you enjoy Hate Myself For Loving You, Alternate Ending it splits roads with the chapter Just Friends it is copied below if you don't remember it.**

The kids ran down the street, laughing, and goofing off. Slowly one by one they left for their houses until just Andi and Danny were left walking slowly. "So, uh Andi" said Danny getting serious.

"Yeah?" she asked, getting worried.

"Did you uh want to umm go to a movie, uhh or something" he paused "-uhh with me, of course, I mean to a movie with me? As um a umm a-" he babbled

"Uh huh?" she asked prodding him to finish.

"As a umm a da-" he lost his courage "- As uhh ya know friends?"

She looked slightly disapointed "Uh, oh yeah friends, " she regained her normal calm, cool, and collected composure "sure when?" she asked.

"Tommorow, uhh Friday at uh, seven?" He said

"Yeah, that's good" she said she looked towards the sidewalk (They were walking in the street) "Well, uh this is my stop" she said gesturing towards her house.

He looked at the little house "Uh, yeah that it is. So see ya tommorow."

"Yeah, tommorow" she said and walked in the front door. When she got up to her room she looked out the window and watched Danny walking slowly by himself.

"Just friends" she sighed and replaced the curtain.

Danny looked up at the house and saw the window he knew was Andi's the curtain stirred "Just friends" he sighed and walked on.

_There she goes again  
The girl I'm in love with  
It's cool we're just friends  
We walk the halls at school  
We know it's casual  
It's cool we're just…_

_I don't want to lead you on  
No  
But the truth is I've grown fond  
Yeah_

**A/N That was the first part of the JB song Just Friends what do you think? sorry it's short but next chapter will be up today today. And please check out my new story The truth hurts**

**LOVE&HUGS**

**Chelsea**


	2. Beginning part 2

**A/N Okay this again all happened in the original story next chap will be new I promise! XOXOXOX**

"You have a DATE!!!!!!" screamed Gianell

"No, and would you shut up?" said Andi

"Right, it's just a boy and a girl going out to a movie and maby grabbing a bite to eat afterward" said Gia teasingly

"Danny and I are..." she trailed off "Just friends." she sighed

"Sounds like you don't wanna be" said Gianell in a sing song voice

"Oh, just shut up" said Andi then giggled from a tickling sensation as she reached for the vibrating cell phone out of her pocket.

(Text names)

TheDanny527: Hey

StarFishy92: Hey

TheDanny527: S'up

StarFishy92: Nut'in

TheDanny527: Same

StarFishy92: LOL

TheDanny527: ???

StarFishy92: Gianell

TheDanny527: Oh...

StarFishy92: Tonight?

TheDanny527: Tonight.

StarFishy92: Cool

TheDanny527: Cool

StarFishy92: G2G

TheDanny527: Bye

StarFishy92: Bye.

She shut her phone and returned it to her pocket.

"So who was that" asked Gia

"Nobody" said Andi defensively

"Mmhm, and does nobody's name rhyme with Manny?" She asked teasingly

"Maybe" said Andi

"Anyway, let's get you dressed" said Gia looking her over.

"But I'm already dressed" said Andi who was wearing her usual outfit

"Yeah, but that's not cute enough" she said smiling and pulling Andi into the closet.

Danny walked a block to Andi's house hoping he wasn't over dressed earlier Sam had come to his house and made him put on a white long sleeve button up shirt which he had left untucked and some black slacks, but he did, however, refuse on the dress shoes and put on a pair of black converse.

He knocked on the door and Andi answered she was wearing a red and black plaid mini skirt with a couple chains on hanging from the pockets, a white blouse, black vest, black tights, and red converse. Her hair had been curled a fell softly about her face and she had some brown eye liner on that made her eyes stand out even more and light pink lip gloss.

Danny was at a lose for words "You look Beautiful" he managed his eyes wide.

"Thanks Gia made me put it on" she said _'Wow he looks amazing' _she thought "You look great too" she stuttered

"Thanks, Sam.." he trailed off

"Yeah, I know the feeling" she laughed "So to the movies?"

"Qui, Ma Belle" he said in french and offered her his arm she took it and laughed at his french, meaning Yes, My beautiful.

"Thanks, but I don't look that great" she said

"Yes, you do" he said looking at her.

"Well, that deserves a kiss" she said and planted a soft kiss on his cheek.

Danny smiled inwardly and they walked toward the movie theater.

**Danny's P.O.V. **  
Okay,did she seriously just kiss me or did I die and go to heaven? I realy need to come clean tonight and tell her how I feel. Or maybe not I mean ugh!

**Andi's P.O.V.**  
Okay mabe I shouldn't have down that maybe Nellie is right my better judgement is wacked. But I loved it and he reacted okay. Maybe I should tell him how I feel but if he doesn't... UGH!!!

**Normal P.O.V.**  
After the movie and dinner Danny was walking Andi home "Thanks this was great" she said

"Uh huh, maybe we should do it again sometime." he said

"Yeah?" her heart raced.

"Ya know as a" he gulped "date"

"Really, That'd be great" she said getting excited

"Really!" he said "I was uh kinda worried you'd say no"

They stopped at her front door "I had fun" she said

"Me too" he said

She smiled gave him a quick on the lips and ran inside. He touched his lips where she'd kissed him. _'YES!' _he thought jumping off the front steps and pumping his fist into the air.

_Small talk on IM  
Just one word sentences  
It's cool we're just friends  
But, if I had my way  
We'd talk and talk all day  
Yeah_

_Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me  
'til the end of time  
'til I'm on her mind  
It'll happen  
I've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I just keep on dreaming  
But it's cool cause we're just friends..._

**A/N Hello I hope you liked it you probably have thi warm and fuzzy feeling because of the ending but you shouldn't as you well know I have a flare for the dramatic MWAHAHAHAHA you've been warned I wonder what will happen....**


	3. Trouble

**Andi's P.O.V.**

I ran home from work in a hurry to get un the phone with my boyfriend. I cannot believe he asked me to be his girlfriend!!!! Wait... Mercenary mode engaged. Did someone just step on a twig behind me?!? Okay, now I'm really starting to regret taking that short cut through the woods, oh well, they can't be that hard to take down. Maybe not so easy I thought as I turned around and saw my old friend Trinity Jayne Marsh. My mouth dropped.

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Trin?" asked Andi dryly

"Dree" said Trinity her voice coated in sugar, it sounded so fake it made Andrea sick.

"Stop with the fake pleasentries, We both know you want something so let's get it over with shall we?" said Andi

Trinity dropped her sweet act "Okay listen Andi and listen good. You're dumping you're little boyfriend and that's that. Got it?"

"I am not dumping, Danny! Are you that stupid as to think I'd listen to your idiotic little threats" Said a very irritated Andrea

"Oh you will dump him" said Trin showing Andi a picture of space lasers on her V-com.

"My dad's lasers so what?" asked Andi

"Their pointed at unsuspecting Danny right now, he's dead with a touch of a button, your decision will make that happen" said Trinity with an evil smirk.

"You wouldn't" Andi glared at her

"Try me" Trinity dared, reaching for the button.

"Stop!" shouted Andi "Fine I'll do what you say just don't hurt him" she sighed

"Good" Trinity smirked "See ya tommorow" and with that she jumped on her bright green hover board and disapeared.

Andi sighed as she slowly walked home now for the hard part....

**A/N I am so evil MWAHAHAHAHAHA eventualy I'm gonna need ya to tell me which ending you like better because I'm gonna write a sequel and I dunno wich ending to use but I'm leaning towards this one anyway you tell me my motto is if you have time to read you have time to review (ZAC) JK LOL**


	4. The Hard Part

Andi walked into the house and slammed the door behind her. "Hey how was work?" asked Gianell cheerfully.

She just glared at her walked up the stair and slammed her bedroom door "That bad huh" mumbled a confused Gia to herself.

Andrea walked into her large bedroom that if you saw it you would automatically think Andi The top half of the walls along with the ceiling were purple the bottom half was black, There was a bunk bed in the corner and several posters one of Avril Lavigne, a Team Jacob poster, and a couple Happy Bunny posters one said 'You rock... but less than me' and the other said 'Hating me won't make you pretty'. Then there were a couple bean bags on the floor, a window seat, and black lip shaped sofa in the corner.

She ploped down on her couch her bright green cellphone was ringing next to her head where it lay on the couch it was playing If Everyone Cared by Nickelback** (Which I do not own btw)** she looked at the caller ID DANNY it read in upper case letters she picked it up and sighed staring at it until it stopped ringing. Again it played the song this time she answered then "Andi? Andrea? are you there?" she heard him say she lost her courage and began speaking rappidly and angrily in spanish then hung up.

She went through her phone options and changed the ring tone for when Danny calls to My Happy Ending, by Avril Lavigne and within a minute that started to play this time she answered "Hey, Danny" she said

"Hey, Isabelle" he said using her middle name

"can you meet me in the park?" she asked

"Of course, where?" said a confused Danny

"on the bridge"

"okay by-" she hung up before he could finish.

She pulled on a black coat and exited her room "Where are you goin'?" asked Gianell

"Out" said Andi slamming the door as she went out into the pouring rain.

"Somebody had a bad day" said Gia

She walked slowly in the rain she'd been out scarcely a minute and was already soaked to the bone she pulled up the hood of her coat useless as it may be.

Five minutes later she arrived at the park she stood on the bridge seriously considering plunging into the swollen creek below she was startled out of her thoughts when Danny put his hand on her shoulder "What do you think your doing?" he asked pulling her away from the railing which she had been leaning dangerously far over.

She looked at him he looked extreamly worried she quickly looked away lest she lose her courage "Danny" she started.

"yeah?" he prodded her to continue.

"We- we can't see each other anymore" she choked out

"What?" the shock was evident in his voice

"We can't see each other anymore" she shouted fighting back tears, now everybody crazy enough to be in the park when it was raining was staring at them.

"WHY!" he shouted back getting mad

"Because" she sobbed lowering her voice.

He sighed and put his arms around her waist and made her look at him "Why?" he asked softly.

"There's-" she paused looking away

"there's what?" he asked getting even more worried.

"There's someone else, okay?" she yelled pushing against his chest

He let go of her with a jerk "WHAT?" he shouted back

"I hate you, okay" she yelled "It never worked I never even liked you" she was startled by his lips against hers.

She fell into the kiss and he let go "Why did you kiss back?" he asked pushing her soaked hair out of her face

"Wh- what?" she asked looking taken aback

"If you hate me, why did you kiss back?" he asked softly.

"I- uh I don't know" she said looking at her feet and shaking her head.

"That's what I thought," he said anger rising slowly in his voice "I thought you were different, but your just like everyone else" he said shaking his head and walking away the moon rising at his back.

She finally permitted herself to cry, the first time in years, she'd told herself for so long that tears were weakness and weakness was death therefore.... Emotions are death. She slid to the ground hugging her legs her face burried in her knees. She'd let emotions get the best of her Danny, one boy did that she vowed that she would never let emotion get in the way again..... Right after this.

_Only When I stop to Think about it_

_I hate everything about you  
__why do I love you?_

_I Hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?_

**A/N That was part of the song I Hate Everything About You, by 3 Days Grace hope you like my dramatic chappie! LOLz ily you all BYE!!!!**


	5. Andi and Chris

**A/N This is dedicated to Zac who said Danny and i needed to update ^_^ BTW Zac you are a dorkfish.**

Andrea walked into the clubhouse slamming her black and purple backpack on the floor.

The only other person in the building was Chris who looked up slightly from the super computer as she came in. "Hey, Chris" she said

He nodded curtly

"Danny told you..." she asked wearily.

"Yeah" he said shortly.

"I didn't necessarily want to do it ya know" she said sitting down on the worn out couch.

He looked at her curiously "What do you mean?" he asked getting up.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you" she said looking away as he sat down across from her.

"Try me" he said.

she looked at him, his blue eyes held a mixture of emotions over his best friends ex she sighed "you have to promise you won't tell anybody" she said.

"I won't" he said crossing his heart.

"Especially not Danny" she added severely, glaring at him to get her point across.

He nodded solemnly sensing that what she was about to confide was important... and possibly dangerous.

She sighed "okay here's what happened" she said and told him about what happened with Trinity the night before...

"So you mean there's some girl ready to girl Danny at any moment?!?!?!?!?!?" he asked then a red flag seemed to go up in his head.

"What does she look like?" he asked suddenly

"Umm blonde hair, hazel eyes" said Andi with a confused look.

"She wears bright green right?" he asked

"Um yeah why?" she asked

"Oh God come on" he said grabbing her by the wrist and dragging her out of the clubhouse the ran to the park and on the very same bridge stood Trinity and Danny quite obviously flirting.

"That's her right?" asked Chris

"God YES!" she said putting a hand to her forehead in shock

"We have to tell him" he said

"No we can't not yet at least" she said looking at the two wistfully.


	6. I regret saving you, JERK!

**A/N OMG random question how many of you have heard Honky Tonk ba donk a donk? I have it stuck in my head ^_-**

"Why not!?!?" asked/yelled Chris

"Look, Chris" she said biting her lip "You don't know Trinity she doesn't need those lasers to kill Danny"

"Would you?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nope" she answered simply while turning around and starting back towards the clubhouse.

"What about Cathy?" he asked

"She'd be harder but Rhapsodians have certain alergies.... and well I'm a trained licensed to kill mercenary." she said stepping over a log.

"Sam?"

"Eh... trained highly in gymnastics and tae quon doe I am both and more"

"Then what about me?" he questioned.

"I dunno..." she giggled _'Easily'_ she thought

"What do you mean you "dunno"?" he asked "Come on could you kill me or not?"

"Maaaaaaybe....." she teased

"Ah come on!!! If you think I'm a wimp just say it. Could you kill me?" he said

"Uhhh maybe a little bit" she laughed

"How can you kill someone a little bit?" he asked

"Okay, yeah you'd probably be the easiest" she said opening the door to the club house.

"HEY!" he yelled then paused as he saw Sam and Cathy sitting there they looked at Andi and Chris with a look that said "Why the heck are you two together?"

"Eh heh heh... Well Hi!" said Andrea awkwardly

"Uh yeah what she said" said Chris moving to the super computer.

"Hi Chris" Sam and Cathy chourused completely ignoring Andi who rolled her eyes as Danny came in cheerful as can be until he saw her.

"Andi" he nodded curtly

"Have fun smackin' on your new girlfriend?" she said in a sweet but yet sarcastic voice.

"What are you stalking me?" he asked his temper showing in his voice.

"Maybe you wouldn't care anyway, plus you wouldn't LISTEN long enough to get the whole story." she quiped back.

"I- I don't need to listen that long to know what your gonna say" he yelled, at this the three friends fled the room.

"Well maybe if you did listen you wouldn't be so mad at me" she yelled back, her nose started to crinkle up as it often did when she was angry.

"UGH!!!! You're just so- so-" Danny started but she cut him off

"She's just using you Danny!" she yelled

"What- who?" he asked

"Your she-which girlfriend! she's just using you to get to me. That's the way Trinity works" she said her voice softening

"Yeah right what'd she do say dump me or she'd kill me?" he asked sarcasticly

Andrea nodded

"Oh right? You have to be kidding me. Youy don't have to come up with a lamo excuse" he said angrily

"It's not an excuse it's true she's going to kill you if I make even one wrong move!" she screamed

"Whatever. I never would have gone out wit you if I'd known you're such a liar" he spat out.

Her mouth dropped as she searched for something to say "You're so- so IMPOSIBLE!" she yelled

"Oh well I'm evidently not the only one." he quiped

"Yeah you're also a jerk, an idiot, you couldn't see the truth if it bit you in the but, and I- I- I REGRET EVEN SAVING YOU THAT DAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed

"Whatever" he said walking out the door "You can just stay here and drown in your lies"

As the door shut after him she sank to the floor "More like tears" she said to herself.

In about thirty minutes Chris came and knelt next to her "You alright?" he asked sympathetically...

**A/N Hope you liked!!!!**


	7. You don't know the half of it

**A/N The Log awaited CHAPTER 7 sorry I haven't updated in so long spur of the moment really, and the chapterly peice of advice Never let your brother, your boyfriend, and his brothers have a coffee drinking contest. It doesn't even sound like a good Idea no offense but guys can be such idiots (Not the guys that are wonderful and reveiw my stories thought!) anyway read.**

"You alright?" he asked kneeling next to me.

I looked at him I knew he could tell from my eyes what I was thinking but I just said "we have to help him"

He nodded.

"Chris thank you so much" I said sincerely, giving him a brief hug before he helped me up.

"Danny is so-" he stopped looking at me coyly from the corner of his eye "Bad words" he finished with a laugh

I gigled "Thick headed" I corrected "Would be a much more appropiate way to say that."

"Whateva, I said Bad words I didn't actually say ya know bad words"

I rolled my eyes at him and sat at the super computer. In the alien search I typed something in "Trinity Jayne Marsh"

NO FILE FOUND!!!!

blinked across the screen.

I sighed blowing a peice of my hair out of my face. She under an alias I thought

Then I typed in my name "Andrea Isabelle Munroe"

NO FILE FOUND!!!!

Dang It! I got an idea and typed in something else "Rogue - Mercenary"

487 FILES FOUND "Great" I sighed

Pulling open the first link I saw a head line, by this time Chris was beind me looking over my shoulder

**_NEBULA DESTROYED!!!! _**read the headline

**_A overlord by the name of Andrew has destroyed a planet along with all of his family and friends. How can this evil man-_**

I exitied out of this, I'd read enough and it wasn't what I was looking for anyway.

Not bothering to look at the rest of this file I typed in 'Trinity Jayne Marsh - Mandie Jadyn Thomas- Shadow' it worked.

65867789563289865823587 FILES FOUND it beeped at me. I smiled Trin was always so sloppy with her work.

I clicked the first file.

**_MERCENARY WANTED!!!!!!_**

**_A girl known as Shadow accompanied by another called Rogue were spotted on the scene of a major crime. These two are both deadly and skilled mercenaries and are the highest suspects at this time. The murder of Johnny Hash could be very well conneceted to the girls. Rogue being a long time friend of this boy so he claimed and Trinity being his ex-girlfriend may have had it out for him. Judging by the footage Rogue was trying to stop her friend from killing Johnny, though unable to suceed. One good deed, however, will not save you from the life of crime both these girls are u0 for hire i the bounty hunters office and both have hefty sums on their heads, each face at least 600 years of service to our goverment once captured._**

_I paused, I was captured, this was it caught. I could feel Cris's eyes on me. He wanted the whole story..... Was I ready to tell it yet?_

"Andi?" he asked.

"Sorry" I said roughly "I have to go now"

I ran out of the club house and down the street colliding with Danny and falling to the ground.

"Watch it" He said angrilly picking up his stuff and standing, Usually he would offer to help me up I couldn't help but think.

"Well some of us dont have the life of luxary and have to work for a living" I quiped

"I work every Summer" he said aggresivly

"and _some of us _don't have parents to take care of us" I continued

"HOW DO YOU KNOW I DO!" he shouted

"and SOME OF US HAVE TO TAKE CARE OF OURSELVES AS WELL AS OTHERS!!!!!!!!" by now I was practically sobbing. "Idon't even now where my brother is"

"Andi you don't know anything about me, you think my life has been a peice of cake?!?!?" he asked furiously

"Okay Danny tell me your sobb story, see if you get sympathy out of me like you get out of everyone else" I wasn't meaning any of this I was so angry and just- UGH!

"NOBODY KNOWS ANDI!" He shouted still angry "Nobody knows I'm in foster care, nobody knows my dad was a criminal, and expecially NOONE KNOWS HE USED TO COME HOME DRUNK AND BEAT ME AND MY MOM AND BROTHERS AND SISTERS SENSELESS!!!!!"

I bit my lip, wanting to sympathize but knowing he wouldn't take it from me. "I'm sorry" I whispered

"Yeah well me too" he was furious

"Danny why can't you just beleive me?"

"Give me oine reason why I should miss Mercenary,freelancer, daughter-of-a-crimelord, I-can-kill-you"

"Danny you can believe me because: I'm a Mercenary, you know that, I'm a freelancer, you know that, You even know I'm the daughter of a crime lord for the love of Pete! and as for I can kill you, I could very easily, but I haven't. I missoed out on 30000 credits I could've used to feed McKenzie and my family TO SAVE YOUR FLIPPIN LIFE!!!!!"

He looked ready to respond but Trinity walked up as if on que "What's going on here" she asked letting me see her hand was just over her V-com

"Nothing at all" I grunted, purposely bumping into Danny as I walked by.

"What she said" said Danny obviously irritatated.

I staked into my house past Gianell and someone else. Who was it? Ugh what did I care anyway? It wasn't Danny.

As I walked past them up to my room they exchanged a worried expression and one followed me up to my room I blasted some music ling on my bed staring at the ceiling.

Someone sat on the side of my bed, I dind't look to see who it was.

"Andi? What's wrong?" he asked

Oh God? was it really-??????

_You say you don't need me  
You say it's time to leave me  
I'm not gonna let you disappear  
And i don't wanna hear it  
I don't wanna believe it  
I'm not gonna let you disappear_

Oh oh oh x3  
Disappear  


**A/N DUN DUN DUN!!!!! WHO CAN GUESS WHO IT IS????? LOL hey I promised alot of people characters so if you stilll want one (any story) then reveiw or PM me cause I rewally don't remeber all the ones I promised. lyrics from Disappear by Selena Gomez**


	8. I'm Done

I looked up, "Drew?" I asked "I can't believe it's really you!"

"Andi, What's the matter" he asked smiling as I embraced him warmly.

I looked at him Drew was my twin brother (ten minutes older as he likes to bring up) He had shaggy black hair the fell into his eyes, which were as blue as mine. He wore black jeans, a black long sleeved shirt under a black t-shirt which had a red dragon on it **(My friend Gage's fave outfit LOL he is so emo and needs a haircut in case he's reading this) **He was also very pale, and absolutely no freckles. Him and I had similar complexions.

"It's this guy-" I started pausing to look at him.

His nose crinkled and he brought his eyebrows down, this was the same expression I used when I was disapproving, disappointed or mad. "a boy" he asked adding a smirk.

"We went out for like two days then Trinity-"

Trinity Marsh? Shadow?" he interrupted

I nodded and continued "she threatened to kill him if I don't break up with him- so I did and now he hates me.... Drew on top of all this I'm part of the MBC with him I have to look at him everyday ad that doesn't seem possible without screaming, but I just can't stand to see him hurt" I unloaded all of this out on him, what is it about Drew that makes me spill my guts? I have no clue.

"I don't know Andi" He bit his lip, another of my traits we are so much alike "why don't you and I go to the park?"

"fine" I said getting up, I looked in the mirror, my eyeliner was too heavy and I was wearing alot of black but oh well, Danny likes emo girls............

* * *

**Danny P.O.V.**

I watched as Andi stormed away. man I- I HATE HER!!!!! Oh crap, who am I kidding I am completely and totally in love with her..... too bad she hates me.

"Look Trinity I have to go home" I said

"Alrighty then sweetheart" she said and gave me a kiss on the cheek. It wasn't like when Andi kissed me, quick, sweet and playful.

Except last time...... Why would she do that? I say "I love you!" she says "I hate you" then she kisses me back I mean like WHAT THE HECK!

I walked home as it grew dark. I didn't want to go home. I didn't want to go anywhere, my cell phone vibrated in my pocket I looked at the caller ID, it read HOME, sighing I ansered it.

"Hey "

"Danny? Are you spending the night at a friends tonight?"

"Ummmm Yeah I am I'll see you tomorrow"

"Okay then hun I just wanted to make sure...."

"Yeah I' fine"

"Oh... and Danny?"

"Yeah"

"You could start calling me... Mom if you want"

I stopped short. Mom was a special name, and is great and everything I still miss my_ real _Mom "I think I'm good with Mrs. Halster for now" I answered lamely

"Oh well.... Okay then Danny when ever your ready"

"Bye"

"Bye Bye Sweetheart"

I closed the phone. I didn't know where I was staying, or where I was going so I just walked, and walked and walked. Soon I ended up at the park, the very same oe that Andi dumped me at. I looked at the sky "why did you bring me here!?!" I shouted at the sky.

The only response I got was stars twinkling.

I sat down on a bench moment later I heard a voice "Drew why did you bring me hear" it was Andi sh sounded depressed.

"What's wrong with the place" he asked knowingly

She hit his arm "Dreeeeeew!" she groaned

"Annnnnnnddddiiiiiii" he mimicked

"This is where I broke up with Danny......."

"and?"

"Drew!" she exclaimed in a annoyed tone.

I walked up to them pretending to be casual shoving my hands into my pockets.

"Oh Crap" she said

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

"Danny I presume?"

Danny nodded

"Where's your girlfriend?" asked Andi dryly

"She broke up with me, other-wize she'd be standing right in front of me"

"Whateva"

"That's what I thought" said Danny

"Okkkkkkkaaaaaaaayyyy!" Intervened Drew "How about we all get coffee and go out to dinner and have civil conversation"

"I would but I don't think 'civil conversation' is within the capabilities of a neanderthal" said Andrea sarcasticcally

"Are you just trying to confuse me with big words cause I do read you know"

"Apparently not your math book"

"When did this get about insults Andi!" he yelled

"Drew...." she trailed off

"I got it" he said "I'll see you at home Andi-Bug"

"I don't know Danny" she said "maybe when you started considering my word as good as a dogs"

"Well if you didn't breack up with me"

"If she didn't threaten your life"

"Your not gonna give up are you?"

"You don't give up on the truth" she answered "Truth and honesty are still themselves even when you don't believe it, Daniel"

He sighed "Why would Trinity ask you to break my heart?"

"I broke your heart" she asked softly

"You're the one who broke my heart, you're the reason my world fell apart, you're the one who made me cry, yet I'm still in love with you and I don't know why." he quoted.

"Danny she hates me, she'd do anything to hurt me"

He bit his lip and looked down. Was that a tear she saw in the corner of his eye?

"Just talk to Chris 'kay?" she smiled

"Yeah but I- uhhh kinda need a place to stay tonight" he laughed

"Okay Danny I have a plan"

_Love is tragic, sinful, and dangerous, sometimes even life threatening, but it's also wonderful, amazing, and the best thing that can happen to you.  
I speak from expirence when I say learn to define a crush from love....._

It takes only a minute to get a crush on someone, an hour to like someone and a day to love someone - but takes a lifetime to forget someone  


* * *

**A/N LOL that took awhile to write LOL hope ya'lll liked it! **


	9. Striker, Struck

"Andi?" asked Danny as they walked slowly back to her house.

"Yeah?" I asked thoughtfully

"What, are your powers?"

"None of your buisness" I chuckled

"Ah, come on jut tell me one!!!!!!" he pleaded.

I looked at him and laughed "Fine, the Nebulans are Shadow Creatures I could Turn into a shadow."

"Sweet" he said and we both laughed.

"So you said you had a plan...." he trailed off

"Yep"

"so what is it?"

"none of your buisness!" I laughed

"Is everything not my buisness?" he asked

"Eh, just about" I grinned.

"You are such a dork!" he reached over to tousle my hair but I grabbed his hand, intertwining my fingers with his.

"I know I am, but that's why you love me!" I giggled

"Yeah," he said softly "It is."

I looked at him about to open my mouth say something but- "Awww how sweet, the two love birds" said a voice behind us.

"Crap" I said that definately was not Trinity, we turned around.

"Nossida!" growled Danny.

"Daniel, Andrea" Nossida nodded briefly at both of us.

"What do you want" I pronounced every word seperately.

"No need to be cross Andrea, we're friends, rememeber?"

"Johnny _was_ my friend, Gianell _is_ my friend, you're not." I paused "_anymore_"

"Well we don't have to like each other to be buisness partners, now do we? I have a proposition for you, Rogue"

"What kind?" I asked, my hand moved to my v-com and my clothes changed to my gear.

"Andi?!" said Danny

"Let me do this, Danny" I said roughly, I winked at him when Nossida wasn't looking.

He just looked at me with a shocked expression, but gave a breif nos to acknowledge my plan.

"So what- or shall I say who? do you need?" I asked.

He held up a picture... Drew. I forgot he didn't know he was my brother, not that it wasn't obvious, Man Nossida is kinda dumb. "Striker," I murmered his mercenary name.

"You know him?" asked Nossida

"An old comrad..." I trailed off taking the picture from him.

He raised his eyebrows at me "Not anymore" I smirked as the pictures turned to a black and purple mist and blew away.

Danny just sat there looking at me and Nossida back and forth. "Danny go home and tell Gianell I'll be in late" I said.

"No! I'm not taking part in your evil cheme" he yelled playing along.

"Do it!" I commanded taking out my blaster.

"Alright, alright!" he said running in the direction of my house.

I looked at Nossida "How much?"

"88000" he answered smirking.

"Fine" I nodded to him and flew of on my hover board.

I'd take the long way home to throw him off.

**A/N Sorry it is so short but I have to go in a sec 3 more updates on stuff today (at least) This Is my Happy New Years 3 Day Marathon!!!!!!**


	10. EPILOGUE

**A/N This is the last chapter of Hate Myself! More like Epilogue, thing if you like it and want me to continue just reveiw k thnx**

"So, as it turned out Andi and Trinity became friends again, Drew and Cathy fell in love and got married as did, Andi and Danny and Sam and Chris, they all grew up and they had kids, settled down from a life in the MBC because aliens no longer came to single town." Telling this story was a woman with straight shoulder length black hair and deep blue eyes, hardly anyone noticed that the left one was lighter. Think youknow who it is? You probably do, her alias was Reanna Lynn James, but in truth only her circle of friends (not even her kids) knew she was Andrea Isabelle Jackson.

"Why would they stop being in the MBC just 'cause they had kids?" asked her oldest daughter, Kristiana, or known by her friends as Kris.

"Because, they didn't think their families would be safe" answered Reanna

"That's boring" said Matt, Kris's twin brother.

"Yeah it is" said , Jacob the son of Sam and Chris or other wise known as Hannah and Kyle Willson

"I agree!" said Leslie daughter of Drew and Cathy, or Dean and Renee` Anders

"Yeah" said Andria the daughter of Trinity or Tianna and William Renolds.

"Well, wait till you have kids" smiled Reanna

"Mom?" asked Kiana her youngest daughter "were you Andi?"

"Yeah, Mommy! It sounds like you and Daddy!" said Kiara, Kiana's older (by five minutes) sister.

"No sweet heart," said Reanna longingly "it's just a fantasy, from a very very long time ago" she began to walk out of the room and switched off the lights "now get some sleep all of you"

"Yes ma'am" they chorused as she left.

She went out and sat on the arm of her husband Danny, or Collin's chair "What'd you tell them about?" he asked supisciously

"Us" she answered quietly

He just smiled and rolled his eyes at her, "So why did you call us here?" asked Kyle (Chris)

"The commander called" she said slowly "or rather his son. there's been a serge of alien crimes recently he wants to form a new MBC"

"With our kids?" asked Renee` (Cathy) "They don't even know their aliens!"

"He wouldn't tell me, he said he's sending out a girl and her grandmother to start it, they'll decide"

"If Dad wasn't still out there, we wouldn't be different peple, and our kids would know who and what they really are" mused Dean (Drew)

"I know, it worries me every day they go to school that he found out and will get them" said Reanna

"So what do we do?" asked Hanna (Sam)

"We keep it a secret" said Tianna (Trinity) "They can't find out just yet"

**A/N How'd you like it? Should I make a sequel? Do you want to find out the reason their identities are hidden? MWAHAHA REVEIW then Love you and thenks for being so great through out the whole story tallied up I have 49 reveiws ILY**


	11. READ BEFORE THE EPILOGUE AN!

**OMG I am so so so sorry! when I put in the epilogue it deleted chappie 10!!!!!!!! so here's basically what happened. **

**Andi told Drew that Nossida was after him and she told the Commander who accused her of killing Johnny Hash, which Trinity actually did. You find out that after killing Johnny, Shadow turned and tried to kill Rogue but missed slashing her left eye, where she no longer has vision. the commander finds out Rogue didn't kill Johhny who was actually a galactic officer and apologizes, Trinity walks in and accidently on purpose throws a cookie at Andi's left side. Andi gets mad because she knew she had lost vission in that eye. Trinity, seeing how nice Andi was being about it realized her error and gave up and plead guilty to everything. Andi forgives her and they become friends again. But know one thoaght about Andi's dad who's still remains at large.**

**AGIAN I am so so so so so so so so uberfully sorry!!!!!!!! My CPU is dumb, anyway I'm having a new years party and must get back to the Rock Band Tournament C ya guys !!!**


	12. FIANLLY CHAPTER 10

Andi rushed back to her house and flew through Drew's window, and changed out of her gear. Drew was on his bed reading. "Drew" she called his name urgently.

"Yeah" he asked sitting up, and laying his book down.

"Nossida just asked me to assassinate you." she said plainly

"What! he didn't realize we were twins I mean come on, black hair, blue eyes, Andrew, Andrea I mean come on!"

"I know right? That's what I thought!" she said

"So what'd we do?" he asked

"Simple" she answered "I am a not so well trusted MBC member now I can report Nossida for trying to hire an assassin, and all you need to do is lay low so Nossida doesn't get suspicious"

"Okay, I trust you, you've had more complicated schemes that worked" he laughed

"Oh shut up, Tommorow I'll report him to the galatic commander and we'll be good, Kay?"

"Yeah, sure whatever." he said "Just make sure that boy friend of your sleeps down stairs" he added in a afke stern voice

"Yes Sir!" she pretended to whine and went to her room to catch some sleep.

The next morning Danny and Andi made their way to the club house taking different ways so no one would think they were back together.

When Andi walked in she slammed down her back pack and plopped down on the couch, Danny walked in shortly after, rolling his eyes at her and sitting on the hover bench.

Andi got up walked past him without saying anything and contacted the Commander on the hologram port. "Ah, Andrea just the person I wanted to contact" he said sternly

"Commander I'd like to report that Nossida came forward last night and requested my bounty hunting services"

"We have no reason to beleive you Andrea, You were just convicted wuth the murder of Johnny Hash." he said

"John- Johnny was my best friend I tried to stop Shadow from killing him. Why would I hurt him, he was the closest thing to family I had!" she defended.

_Flashback_

_Back when Rogue and Shadow were friends, Trinity was dating a boy by the name of Johnny. Andi's best friend. After seeing Shadow's evil ways he broke up with her._

_Angry amnd ready for revenge she attempted to murder him, with Andi standing right there._

_She lunged at Johnny peircing her blade through his heart. "Trinity!" screamed Andi in disbelief._

_"You want to be next?" she had asked_

_"Stay away from me just go away and never come back!"_

_"Not until I'm down with you!" she lunged at Andrea._

Andi rubbed her left eye in memory, her fingers traced the scar hidden by make up.

"We have evidence" said the Commander.

"Like what?" asked Andi.

"You are in poseesion of the blade the killed the boy, are you not?"

"Only because she used the same blade to try and kill me" responded Andi.

"Show it to us." said the Commander

Andi walked over to her backpack and opened it, she pulled out a leather pouch, and carefully took out a curved dagger, with red and purple stains on it.

"Test it" she said "It has my blood on it too"

"Chris, scan the dagger" ordered the Commander

Chris took it and placed it in a small container, in less than thirty seconds it beeped and showed a holograph of Andi for blood, a red haired boy named Johnny again for blood, and Trinity for finger prints.

"See!" said Andi

"oh well, never mind then Trinity said-"

"You listened to that sea-which?"

"Maybe I didn't use my better judgement but, my apologies, We'll take care of Nossida" the hologram disappeared.

Just then Trinity walked through the door "Ohh Danny!" she called cheerily.

Andi walked away looking annoyed. Everyone else caught the gesture and kept up the act "Oh hey Trin!" said Danny (they all knew she was an alien already) so they didn't have to hide the club house.

"Catch!" she said throwing him a cookie but purposely aiming it at the left side of Andi's face. It hit her and she turned sharply

"Oh sorry! I have a bad aim" Trinity smiled apologetically

"Perfect if you ask me, you know I don't have sight in that eye" said Andi gruffly

"You don't have sight in your left eye?" asked Danny

"Well it's not suprising since _someone_ slashed my face with a dagger right there" she answered walking behind Trinity who had a guilty look.

"Andi I'm-" she started

"You're under arrest by rule of the alactic authorities" she put cuffs around Trinity's hands.

"Sorry" Trinity finished

"It's forgiven," said Andi "but murder of an inter galtic officer is stil a mjor offense"

"I know, I'll do my time." she said quietly

Later that day the inter-galactice authoities picked her up and hauled her to prison.

**A/N I hope you liked it 2 more updates!!!!! Happy New Years guys!!!!!**


End file.
